Dirty Dancer
by rockerchick16
Summary: Kagome struggles with keeping a roof over her and her kids' heads. What other choice does she have but to shake her money maker. Will Inuyasha be able to give her the love and trust she yearns for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while now. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me if I should keep going or not!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters or the song Motivation.**

**Chapter 1: Motivation**

Kagome made her way to the Shikon no Tama dance club. As always it was crowded on Friday nights. It seemed that the freaks did come out at night. She bypassed the line of people and went straight to the bouncer.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said giving him a small smile.

"Kagome, I didn't know you worked tonight."

"Well, I'm just filling in for someone tonight. Besides, I need the money."

She began walking past him, but he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer. "You know if you need any help, I can help you. All you have to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kouga let go of her and watched as she walked inside.

Kagome was glad that there was someone looking out for her, but she wasn't about to trust anyone, not after what happened with that person. Shaking her head, she moved through the crowd of people, past the bar and stage until she was in the dress room.

Placing her bag on the floor, she sat at her station and gazed in the mirror. "Guess I should get ready." But she continued sitting there staring at her tired face. Kagome pulled out a picture from her bag, kissed it, and put it back. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Other dancer began filing in. Kagome went to the cloths rack and picked a red and black corset with black lace underwear and four inch heels. She quickly changed and began curling her hair.

"Wow Kagome, someone is looking sext tonight."

"Thanks Ayame," Kagome put on red lipstick and her black and red mask. It was mystery night for the dancers.

"Kouga wanted me to inform you about the new pole in the front of the stage. That piece of crack before was finally replaced this morning."

"Thank Kami. I was wondering when it was going to be replaced." Kagome applied clear gloss on her lips to give them a shine. She paused when she noticed that Ayame was still standing there. "You need something or have something else to tell me?"

"Well," Ayame leaned against the table. "Kouga sure is paying a lot of attention to you."

"So?"

"He must really like you."

"Not interested." Kagome stepped back and looked herself over. When she was satisfied, she looked at Ayame. "If you want him, go tell him how you feel."

Ayame sighed. "You know he doesn't pay attention to anyone but you." Kagome knew Ayame had a crush on Kouga since she began working at the Shikon no Tama. It pained her to see Ayame try and get the attention of an uninterested person.

"It's not like I want him Ayame." Kagome was tired of having the same conversation with her. It pissed her off that she had to keep explaining herself. "If it makes you feel any better, I will talk to Koga and tell him that I'm not interested."

"Really? Thank you Kagome." She gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Kagome rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Ayame, she was irritating. She looked at herself one last time. She pushed up her breast and walked out. "Time to shake what my mother gave me." She chuckled and closed the door.

"Miroku, why are we going to a strip club again?" Inuyasha asked as he parked in the parking lot of Shikon no Tama.

"Because you were dumped and we need to celebrate you being single again. Also, this is a dance club."

"I wasn't dumbed. I broke up with her."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Inuyasha."

They both climbed out of the car. "Does Sango even know you're here?"

"She knows I'm with you."

"I should call her so she can come and kick your ass." They walked to the front of the club.

"I thought we were friends." Miroku gave him a hurt look which made Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Strip clubs are for lonely people or horny old people."

Miroku burst out laughing. "It's a good thing it's a **dance **club," Miroku and Inuyasha stopped in front of the bouncer. "Hey Kouga."

"Hey Miroku, does your wife know you're here?"

"I asked the same thing." Inuyasha said.

"I'm here with a friend of mine. He was recently dumbed and I wanted to cheer him up."

"I wasn't dumped."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and nodded to Miroku. "I see, well, tonight is a special night. It is mystery night. When you go inside, you will be given a mask to wear. Don't take it off."

"Good, the last thing I need is for someone to see me in a strip club."

"Dance club," Miroku and Kouga said in unison.

"Whatever."

Kouga stepped aside and let Miroku and Inuyasha enter. "Hope you have a good time." He called out.

"We'll try," Miroku said with grin.

When they entered inside, there was a woman standing in a white mini skirt with a red bra. She was wearing a red and white mask. When she saw them coming, she handed them both a mask, Inuyasha's was red and black and Miroku's was purple and black.

"These masks are for the private dancer. Each dancer has a mask. Find the one that matches yours and you get a private dance if you want." She said with a smile. "I hope you gentlemen have a wonderful night and enjoy the show."

They both put their mask on. Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "I better have a fucking amazing time or I'm gonna tell Sango."

"That's not fair," Miroku whined. "What kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that wants you suffer."

"Well, I'm confident that you will enjoy yourself. This is the number one club in Tokyo." They stepped through the door and were greeted by flashing lights. The place was backed, almost every table was full.

Inuyasha looked around. Everyone was wearing a mask including the bartenders and waitresses. There was a small platform on each side of bar with a pole in the center of each. Each pole was occupied by a dancer. There were cages hanging from the ceiling with a dancer in each. In the far back of the club were private booths. Several dancers were at different tables and some were dancing on the stage.

"Beautiful right?" Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku to a table in the front.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight so far." It was the DJ in the far corner of the stage. "Now I will like to introduce you to our best dancer, Angel!"

The crowded went crazy, standing up and clapping. The stopped as the music changed and figure slowly walked on stage singing:

_Go, go, go, go_

_Go, go, go, go_

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

_Push harder, you're almost there now_

_So go lover, make mama proud_

As she finished, that part she was in the front of the stage. Two other dancers joined her, each going to one of the poles. Angel stopped walking as she stood in front of the pole in the front of the stage.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_

She ran her hands down her legs.

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_

And slowly bought them up until her hands were in here hair.

_You can't stop there, music still playin in the background_

_And you're almost there_

She slowly swung around the pole, hooking her right foot around the base.

_(You can do it, I believe in you baby)_

_So close from here_

_Baby I'm a be your motivation_

And stopped, bending down slowly. Inuyasha stared. She was directly in front of him.

_Go, go, go, go_

_Motivation_

_Go, go, go, go_

She stood behind the pool and went down into a slow spilt. Inuyasha swallowed, shifting in his seat.

_Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest_

_Rain on my head, call that brainstorming_

_Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper_

_Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers_

Angel gripped the pole and turned herself upside down, slowly sliding back to the ground.

_It go green light, go Weezy go_

_I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low_

_But hold up wait, new position_

_I put her on my plate then I do the dishes_

She turned right side up and gripped the pole again jumping up to give herself some distance off the floor and wrapped her right leg around the middle of the pole and spun around stretching her left hand out.

_She my motivation, I'm her transportation_

_Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy_

_Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing_

_When I'm done she hold me like a conversation_

_Weezy, baby_

She stood in front of the pole again.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_

She ran her hands down her legs again.

_And when we're done,I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_

This time, she put her hands on her breast and gradually brought them down between her legs.

_You can't stop there, music still playin in the background_

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you baby_

_So close from here_

Angel stopped in front of Inuyasha, bending down and smiling at him saying:

_Baby I'm a be your motivation_

Slowing she straightened up and slowly walked towards the back stage swinging her hips as the beat continued to play.

Inuyasha wiped his forehead and let a sigh. He glanced at Miroku. "Looks like tonight's gonna be a good night." Miroku only grinned back at him.

**Review! I want to know from you all if I should continue this or not.**

**Need: 20 views to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**A/N: The song Motivation is by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne for those that do not know. My inspiration of this story is from a conversation I had with my friends. All the titles are names of songs. **

**Chapter 2: So excited**

Kagome sighed as she got off the stage. Not only was she forced to perform unexpectedly, she found her partner for the night. She smiled, remembering the shocked look on his face as she mouthed the last bit of the song to him. Tonight was going to be interesting. She just hoped that he wasn't some pervert, but decided against it. _He must be a newbie. Those eyes of his were gorgeous though. _She made her way to the dressing room to cool off for a while.

"Kagome," she turned to see one of the dancers. "That was so awesome. If I was a lesbian, I would so want you."

"Thanks," she said with a laugh. "You always know what gets me hot and bothered Hana."

"Anything for you babe," Hana blew her a kiss. "It's a good thing that the pole was fixed or you would have fell right on your ass."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"I can go in more detail if you like."

"No thanks."

"You know I do it because I love you." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Hana fluffed up her hair. "I got to go find my mystery man. Need to make that money tonight. It seems like you already found yours."

"Yep, I better get going too."

"Careful, hopefully you won't gain another stalker."

"Don't jinx me Hana."

"Later Kagome." She watched Hana leave and shook her head. The last thing she needed was another stalker.

Kagome headed out the door to find her man. She hoped that he was still in his seat at the front of the stage. There he was, chatting with another man at the table. It was possible that he knew him or just decided to chat with someone. Taking a deep breath in and out, she made her way over to her client. The music was loud, but she was able to her bits and pieces of the conversation. They were discussing her performance.

"I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself. No more of that depressed look I hope."

"Can it Miroku." Kagome's eyes widened a bit. She wondered why her best friend's husband was at the dance club.

"Hello gentlemen," she said leaning between the two. She looked over at her partner and smiled. "Good evening." He nodded. Kagome chuckled, loving his reaction.

"I'm glad you're here." _Yep, this has to be Miroku; I know that voice and grin from anywhere. _"My friend here has recently gone through a break up."

"Aw," she pouted her lips and caressed her partner's cheek. "Poor baby. Don't worry, I will show you a good time. You'll forget all about your miss fortune."

"Let's hope so," he mumbled.

Kagome walked over to the Miroku and leaned down close to his ear. "Does Sango know you're here?"

"Everyone's been asking that," he said with a grin. Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, I promise to behave."

"You better." She grabbed her partner's hand. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend." She tugged him until he was standing up. "A private dance just for you. On the house." Kagome gave him another smile before taking him to the back.

Inuyasha let the dancer known as Angel take him to the back. He wondered what Miroku and her were talking about. _What did I get myself into? _He wasn't sure yet if he should thank Miroku or kill him. It was his first time going to such a place. He never imagined he would.

"We like a room please." Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he finally arrived to a private room. There was a mini stage to the left and a small sofa in the front. Angel sat him on the couch and walked over to the music player on right side of the stage.

"So um," Inuyasha wasn't sure to say. "The private rooms are for private dancing?"

"Among other things," she said flipping through the cds. "But that's extra." She finally picked a song, In Public by Kelis. "I can tell you're new here, but don't worry, I'll make sure you have a good time."

"Please don't take what that man said serious."

She walked up to him, switching her hips. "Relax big boy. I don't bite." She grinned. "Unless you want me too."

Inuyasha gulped, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. He watched as Angel began rocking to the beat. She ran her hands through her hair, winding down than back up. He licked his lips as she turned around and leaned down to the left and arched her back as she straightened. She turned back around to him and walked between his legs. She turned around and sat on his lap. Grabbing his hands and placed them on her hips. She slowly began grinding, putting her hands on her knees. Inuyasha leaned forward and moved his hands to her thighs and back to her waist. She took his hands in hers again and started moving them up along her stomach to her breast. Angel leaned her head back until her head was against his cheek. Inuyasha's breathing quickened as she let out a little moan. She pulled his hands back down, lower and lower until…

Inuyasha smelt it, the change in her scent. He didn't even realized how intense things were getting until she moaned.

"Yes," she rasped.

Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair, taking in her rich jasmine scent. It was intoxicating. He let her go as she turned and faced him, straddling his wait. She ran her fingers through his hair. Angel rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. He gripped her backside as she continued to rock. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much more he could take of her. When she opened her eyes, he felt something break loose inside him as he stared into her eyes. She gave him a slow seductive smile and leaned forward. He leaned up, but was caught by surprise as she abruptly pulled away. She scrambled off his lap and ran towards the door.

"I'm sorry," she said before opening the door and quickly leaving.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at himself. "Fuck. Looks like I'm going to need a cold shower." He sat for a awhile and tried to calm himself before he left the room.

He found Miroku by the bar talking to one of the bartenders. Inuyasha walked over to a smiling Miroku.

"Did you have fun?"

"I need a shower, a cold one."

Miroku laughed and slapped him on the back. "Poor you."

"Yea, poor me."

Kagome quickly made her way to the backroom bathroom and locked the door. She ran water and splashed it on her face several times until she felt that she was calm enough to look at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her skin had a glow to it.

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled to herself. Working as a dancer, she made rules. She swore that she would never sleep with anyone, but minutes ago, she was ready to rip her clothes off and let him take her any and every way possible. Kagome sighed and took several breaths. She thought about the last time she had sex. "Damn, I don't even remember." _Well, it's time for me to go._ She decided not to dwell on her almost mistake. It was just glad that she stopped herself.

Kagome quickly changed and grabbed her bag. She left through the backdoor and walked to the bus stop, welcoming the cool air against her heated skin. The last bus was about to arrive and she could not wait to get home.

"Kagome." She held in her groan and Koga rolled up to the curb in his car. "Let me give you a ride home. It's dangerous at night."

"It's okay Koga, I'm fine."

"Please Kagome."

She sighed. It would be faster, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. "Okay." Koga grinned as she climbed in. "Thank you Koga for being a good friend. "

"No problem."

The car ride was quiet. Kagome was able to think. She didn't understand why that guy made her heart race. She didn't even know what he looked like. All she saw was his eyes, his sexy golden eyes. She sighed again. _I'm in deep shit. I need to forget about him. I doubt I will ever see him again anyway. _

Kagome said goodbye to Koga and walked up to her apartment. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find her sitter at the table reading a paper.

"I'm back Takara."

"Higurashi-sama." Takara got up and gave her a hug. "They are sound asleep."

"Thank you for the watching them. I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It's okay Kagome. I'm here to help." Kagome pulled out her wallet and handed the woman several bills. "Have a nice night."

"You do the same." She showed Takara out.

Kagome went to her room, showered and dressed. She quietly made her way to the last door down the hall. She slipped inside and walked over to the bed. She stood over her two sleeping kids for several seconds before bending down and kissing them on the forehead before leaning. Kagome closed the door and leaned against it.

_Kami help me._ She went to her room. The only thing she could do was sleep and hope that she could forget about him.

**Alright! Let's see how many review I can get this time. Don't worry, I won't wait until I get twenty this time, but I would like a lot of reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own ****Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise****) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**A/N: Important Note at the end.**

**Chapter 3: Love Hangover**

After what seemed like an eternity under the icy water, Inuyasha finally climbed out of the shower. His little friend was finally calm and satisfied much to his relief. He was sure he couldn't take any more of the freezing water let alone the countless releases. Inuyasha never had anyone rile him up like that before. Since his break up with Kikyo, even though it had only been a week, he thought he would never experience pleasure again and thought there was no one else in the world but her that could make him hot. It was crazy and scared him shitless. His demon was about to take over, that never happened with Kikyo. His demon was always quiet except for the occasionally insults about her. This time, his demon purred in delight. Her scent, body, and movements were still so vivid. _Damn it! _His little friend wanted to play again. Inuyasha banged his head against the door. He couldn't take it anymore. What was it about her that had him feeling this way? Of course there were other women who had a sexy body and a nice scent, but why was her's so special? Was it because he didn't know who she was? He thought about it and could only remember her teased out hair, chocolate eyes, and plumped kissable lips. He groaned; he had it bad.

Inuyasha was relieved when his phone rung. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Why the fuck did you guys go to a strip club?"

He moved the phone away from his delicate ears. Sango, why wasn't he surprised. "Well, actually it was a dance club. Shouldn't you be asking Miroku this?"

"He's unconscious at the moment."

Inuyasha chuckled. "How did you know anyway?"

"I have my ways. Now, answer the question."

"He took me to cheer me up," Inuyasha walked to his bed and laid down in his towel, too tired to change.

"For what?"

He did not want to tell Sango about Kikyo. No one liked her. His friends despised her snobby attitude and always told him that the couple would never last. Unfortunately, they all were right.

"Look, don't worry about. He did me a favor as a best friend should."

"Whatever," he could tell that she had rolled her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"I thought you knew."

"Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about it."

Sango was quiet. Inuyasha knew what she was going to ask next. "Did he…was he with another woman?"

He sighed. He didn't understand why Sango asked him this every time. Even though Miroku was a lecher, Sango was always the number one and only girl in his life. "He was drinking and talking to the bartenders, all dudes by the way."

"Oh…"

"Sango, have a little faith in him. He's married to you remember."

"I know I do have faith in him."

"Then trust him."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"It's okay. Go easy on him for me okay."

"Okay. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night Sango."

Inuyasha tossed his phone on the stand beside his bed and tried to drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Wake up!" Kagome moaned and felt little fingers pressing against her.<p>

"Yea!" More fingers.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled out.

"But mommy, we hungry."

"Yea!"

She smiled and opened her eyes. Standing by the bed was her two beautiful pups, her five-year old son, Satoshi, and her three-year old daughter Chieko.

"Mommy, get up," Chieko said.

"Hai, hai. I'm up," Kagome stretched and sat up. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Yea, you didn't give us a kiss goodnight." Chieko walked up to her with her arms stretched out. Kagome picked her up and sat her on the bed. Satoshi followed suit.

"Yes she did stupid. She came in in the middle of the night."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Satoshi, apologize to your sister. It's not nice calling people names."

"But it's true!"

"Satoshi!"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Sorry Chie."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "I forgive you."

"Great, now how about some breakfast? I'm starving."

"But mommy, it's too late for breakfast."

Kagome looked at the clock, her eyes widened. "Fuck! I mean darn."

The pups snickered. "OOOO, mommy said a bad word," Chie said.

"Money in the cussing jar!"

Kagome smiled amidst the panic. It was 11: 00 am. She was late for her job. "Okay, how about we grab a quick bite to each?"

"Are we going to work with you again today?"

"Now, I'm dropping you guys off at your babysitter's house."

"Aw," they pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll spend time together later. Satoshi, go set out yours and Chie's clothes okay."

"Did it already."

Kagome wasn't surprised. Satoshi always knew just what to do before she had to tell him. She gave them a quick bath, dressed them, and grabbed two packs of pop tarts and two apples.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" They walked down the street. Kagome was glad that Takara was in walking distance. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the woman.

"Kagome."

"I'm so sorry I'm late Takara."

"Nonsense, it's okay."

Kagome bent down and kissed her pups. "Be good okay."

"Yes mommy."

"Be safe Kagome. I will feed the pups."

"Thank you!" Kagome ran to her bus and made it just in time. She sighed and hoped her boss wasn't mad at her. It wasn't like she made it a habit to be late. In fact, it was the second time since she began working there four years ago. Working at the bakery, Little Haven, was wonderful compared to her night job. Everyone was friendly and polite. She loved when elderly couples visited.

Kagome hopped off the bus and made her way to the bakery. It was almost none, rush hour. Everyone wanted their sweets and who could blame them. Little Haven had the best pastries in the city at affordable prices.

"So, you finally decided to show up."

Kagome smiled and turned to her boss, Sango. "Sorry Sangie, I thought I set my alarm."

Sango rolled her. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Kagome made her way to the back to hang her coat up and grabbed her apron. Satisfied, she went back to the front and waited.

"So," Sango began leaning against the counter. "Did you work last night?"

"Unfortunately, but it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Sango was one of the few people that knew of Kagome's financial problem. It was one of the reasons she offered Kagome a job.

Kagome watched Sango and knew she wanted to ask something. Her best friend was so predictable. "Yes, he was there."

"I knew it!"

"Don't be mad at him. He had good intentions."

"I know…" It dawned on Kagome that Miroku knew the mystery man. She blushed, shaking her head. She was not going to think about him. "He took a friend."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Kagome notice Sango staring at her. "What?"

"Did you see him? He has long sliver hair, gold eyes, puppy ears." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Gold eyes, those gorgeous eyes. "From your reaction, I take it that you did see him."

"Well…"

"Oh Kami! What happened?"

It was embarrassing. How was she going to tell her best friend that she danced on him and was ready to fuck his brains out? Yep, not a good idea.

"Look, customers." _Thank you Kami. _To her relief, people where entering. Kagome made herself busy. She avoided Sango at all cost, but she was fully aware of her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome looked towards the door and saw Miroku walking him, someone was behind him. She gasped, almost dropping her tray. Gold eyes.

"Miroku. Hello Inuyasha." _So his name is Inuyasha._

"Are you still upset Sango? I thought you forgave me."

"Don't you see me working. What are you doing here?"

"We came for your delicious cakes of course."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine, Kagome, can you show them to a table please?"

"Of course," Kagome made sure her eyes were cast low. Miroku knew what transpired between her and his friend. She could tell by the goofy grin on his face.

"What the hell you smiling like that for?" his friend, Inuyasha, grumbled as he followed Kagome to a table.

"Nothing."

"Whatever weirdo."

They took their seats. "So, what can I get you two?"

Kagome silently prayed that he didn't recognize her.

"I would like a nice slice of carrot cake and a cup of green tea," Miroku said.

"A slice of strawberry short cake for me and a cup of Jasmine tea," said Inuyasha.

"I didn't know you like Jasmine tea Inuyasha."

He shrugged. "I want to try something different."

Kagome quickly left and made her way to Sango. "Can you give them their orders please?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Please?"

"Nope, not unless you tell me why." Kagome groaned. She hated when Sango was persistent. "You danced for him didn't you?"

"Yes okay," she whispered. She hated to admit it, but it was the best thing she ever did. "He doesn't know it's me because everyone was wearing a mask. I don't want him to know." It pained her to say this, but she felt ashamed. Kagome didn't care if people knew what she did, but it was different with him, she didn't know why.

"Alright, only for you."

"Thank you best friend."

"You're welcome."

Inuyasha watched as the waitress left, noticing how she switched her hips and walked with grace. His morning was tough. Waking up from a wet dream was not his cup of tea. It had been years since he had one. The dancer was driving him crazy. He was obsessed with her.

"Like what you see?"

Miroku's voice had snapped him out of his trance. "Keh."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I'm surprise you're still alive." he countered back.

Miroku decided to ignore the comment. "Did you?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Yea, it was fucking heaven."

"I told you you would like." Miroku said with a small laugh, but stopped when he noticed the trouble look on best friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." Inuyasha sighed. "I keep thinking about her. I mean, I don't even know what she looks like."

Miroku chuckled. He loved seeing his best friend in distress. "Why is that?"

"It's hard to explain, you had to be there." Inuyasha sighed as he remembered. "It was the way she moved. It was…"

"Enchanting?"

"Yea, like she was putting a spell on me." Miroku nodded. "I don't know what to do. I never felt this way. All because of a dancer." Inuyasha shook his head. Nothing was making sense to him.

"Well, strange things happen."

"I guess." Sango walked over with their orders. They said their thanks and began to dig in.

Inuyasha picked up his tea and inhaled it. _It smells just like her. I wonder if I will see her again._ It wasn't a good idea to go back. Their chemistry was too strong and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could hold back.

"What if I told you that I know who she is?"

Inuyasha paused and stared at Miroku. He knew that Miroku would never say anything out of his mouth unless he meant it.

"Who is she?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, I can't just tell you."

"Why the hell not? You're the one that bought it up."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "She might not want you to know who she is."

That was true. Inuyasha realized that he was completely transfixed with the mystery woman. _Great, I can see it now. Me stalking her in the dead of the night._

"How about you introduce me to her? She doesn't have to know who I am."

"I doubt she doesn't." Miroku said dryly. "Your features are hard to miss." Touché.

"So what then?"

"You want to meet her that badly?"

"Yes, I have too, for the sake of my sanity."

Miroku sighed. He never thought he would see the day when the great Inuyasha would practically beg for his help. It was strange, but he wondered why Inuyasha wanted to meet Kagome so badly. He thought about it a little more. For is sanity? Maybe it had something to do with his demon. That was a long shot. Inuyasha said his demon didn't really like any female he went with. Maybe Kagome was different.

"Okay, I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Miroku."

"You're welcome." They went back to their food. "Question, can you tell who she is by her scent?"

"Yea."

"So, if you smelt her scent, then you would be able to point her out right?"

"Yea, what's your point?"

"Have you picked up the scent from anywhere?" Actually, Inuyasha forgot all about smelling her out. Everyone had a unique scent so it wasn't too hard. Even in a crowd full of people, he was sure that he would be able to find her. He realized that when he walked through the door, he smelt Jasmine, but that couldn't be right. It must have been the tea. He looked at Miroku. Was he hinting at something? Was his mysterious girl there? _Mine? I'm already getting possessive before I even meet her again. _Inuyasha cleared his mind and took a deep breath. The scent of Jasmine was strong, not like the tea. He looked around, hoping to find the owner.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

"You started it." Excitement was getting to him. That's when it hit him. He wondered why he didn't notice before. The voice, the smell, the hips. It was her. Inuyasha started at her as she chatted with the elderly couple. Yes, it was her. The lips, the eyes. Damn, he must have been out of it. "Miroku, I think I found her."

**A/N: Review! Recently, my views have gone down a lot. Are my stories that bad? I love reading them. They give me inspiration. You show me love by reviewing.**

**Anyway****, check out my story Friend or Soulmate, its really good.**

**Also, I don't know if anyone notice, but I am using song titles for each chapter. Can anyone guess who sings these songs: Dirty Dancer, So Excited, and Love Hangover?**

**I will not be updating for the next two weeks because of finals. I will have plenty of time during winter break though. See ya in two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I couldn't wait 2 weeks so here is the next chapter! **Goal of this fanfic is to get at least 500 reviews by the end of the story. We can do this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 4: Lay It On Me**

Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome from his seat. She was laughing- a simple, yet alluring laugh. Damn she was beautiful. He had never seen someone with such natural beauty and grace. She walked away from the table and headed back to the counter. He got a good look at her ass. He remembered the softness and how it fit perfectly on his lap.

"Earth to Inuyasha." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Miroku. "What are you going to do now?"

"You said you know her right?" Miroku nodded. "Introduce me to her."

"Inuyasha, I told you that it's not that simple. I will see what I can do; you just have to be patient."

It was hard when the forbidden fruit was dangling in front of him. Inuyasha looked back at her. She was talking to Sango.

"Does Sango know her?"

"Yes," he answered with a sigh. "Please don't stalk her Inuyasha. I don't think I could remain your best friend if you did."

"Don't worry, I won't." _Yet. _Inuyasha licked his lips and went back to eating his food. He thought about what he could do to get her attention. "So her name is Kagome?"

"Yea, you're not ease dropping on their conversation are you?"

"Of course not; I remember Sango mentioning her name. Come on, let's get going." Inuyasha got up and made his way to the cash register.

Miroku rolled his eyes and smiled. Things were getting interesting. He couldn't wait for this to play out. _Maybe this is what Kagome and Inuyasha need, each other._

"Talk," Sango demanded. "Now."

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined. Rush hour was almost over, so the bakery was calm. She knew she was at the end of her rope and couldn't avoid Sango any longer. "So, I like…danced on him." She played in her hair.

"And?"

"That's it. I danced on him, the end."

"Obviously there is more to it than that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The whole thing of course." Kagome groaned. "You didn't…"

"No!" she whispered. "It wasn't like that. We danced and things got intense and then we were about to kiss, but I ran out and went home."

"And that's all that happened?" Kagome nodded. Sango looked at her for several moments before speaking again. "So you think he knows it's you."

"I hope not."

"Well, you were wearing a mask so probably not. But maybe he does if he knows your scent."

"What is he a bloodhound?"

Sango chuckled. "No, but he's part dog demon."

"You think he knows?" Kagome began to panic.

"Either he knows or he just thinks you're beautiful because he's been looking over here for a while." Sango laughed when she saw Kagome blush. "Want me to introduce you to him?"

"No, he probably is disgusted with me."

"I doubt it and since when did you start caring what anyone thinks?"

That was the thing, Inuyasha was the first. She never cared, no one could understand the position she was forced to be in. It wasn't like she planned to be a dancer for the rest of her life. She was saving up money to create a new life for her pups.

"Sango."

"Inuyasha isn't like that. I've known him for a while and he doesn't judge. Let me introduce you to him."

"I can't say no, can I?"

"Of course not, besides, he is coming this way now."

Before she could stop herself, Kagome made sure her hair and uniform were nice and straight. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She felt like a high school girl all over again.

"Thanks for the cake and tea, Sango."

"No problem Inuyasha." She looked at Kagome who was about to walk away. "Let me introduce you to my friend Kagome Higurashi." Kagome jumped slightly at the call of her name. "Kagome this is Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango had to give her a gentle nudge to snap her out of her trance.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you." Kagome held her hand out and hoped he didn't notice that it was shaking. _Calm down Kagome._

"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and smiled.

_Oh Kami, please don't let me faint._

"Aw, you did introductions without me." Miroku finally walked over to the group and pouted.

"You weren't needed, Miroku," Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you have to treat me so badly Sango?"

"Yes." Miroku continued to pout.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in their own little world, gazing at each other. When their hands connected, it was like a jolt of electricity, just like in the club.

Inuyasha was gazing into Kagome's eyes, lost in her chocolate orbs. She smelled delicious up close. He could never get tired of her Jasmine scent. Now he was at a loss of what to do next. He didn't think that he would be introduced to her so soon. He needed more time to prepare. What was he suppose to say. _Hey, I remember you from the club yesterday._ Yea, he doubt that would work. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she removed her hand from his and broke eye contact.

"Well Inuyasha, we need to get back to work. See you later Sango. Bye Kagome." Miroku had to practically drag him out. Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter.

"What the hell was that Kagome? You two were undressing each other with your eyes."

"I was not." Sango shook her head. Kagome moved out the way as people came to the front and paid for their meals. Sango told them all to have a nice day.

As the last rush hour left, Kagome went around and cleaned the tables. "Those bastards left without paying." Kagome chuckled as Sango slammed her fist on the counter. "I'm going to kill them."

"Kill them later and help me clean up please."

"Fine," Sango grabbed a broom and swept the floor. "So,"

"So what?"

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

"It's only physical attraction."

"Didn't look like it to me," she said singing. "He looked ready to eat you."

_Don't I know it? _Kagome wanted him, but her mind was telling her no. She needs to focus on her pups and nothing else. "Sango, I can't."

"Don't you think that you deserve happiness too?"

"Yea, an exotic dancer with two pups deserves to get married and have a house on the hill."

"That's the spirit!" Kagome turned around and glared at her friend. "Okay, fine," Sango leaned against the broom. "But if he asks you out, you have to say yes."

"He probably wants to just screw me."

"Look, Inuyasha isn't like that. Although he is an arrogant prick and somewhat annoying, he is a good person."

"Wow Sango. Why don't you date him then?"

"I happily married and that would be wrong. Anyway, you don't have to continue working at club."

"It pays well."

"Ah! You can be so stubborn sometimes. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance."

"If I say okay, can we drop it?"

"For now."

"Fine, if he asks me out, I will say yes, but I bet he will run once he finds out that I have pups."

"He won't, trust me."

"Whatever you say, Sango," Kagome couldn't believe how confident Sango was. She just prayed that she didn't fall into another of her friend's traps.

Kagome's phone vibrated, she excused herself to the back as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

She mentally groaned. "Koga, I'm in the middle of working. I'll call you back later."

"Sorry to bother you, but Ami is still sick. Can you fill in for her again?"

"Tonight is suppose to be my night off remember. You know I have my pups to take care of."

"But you're the only one that knows her dances." Kagome was quiet. "Fine, I'll look for someone else to replace her."

"I'll do it, but this is the last time. My pups hardly ever see me anymore."

"Okay, thanks Kagome. You're a life saver."

"Yea, yea. Bye Koga." She hung up and went back to work.

"I'm sorry pups." Sango decided to close the shop early and Kagome used her free time to spend with her pups. Together, they watched Bambi.

"Do you have to mommy?" asked Chie. She had her head resting on Kagome's lap.

"Of course mommy has to work. If she didn't work, then we would be poor and living in the streets," Satoshi said as he leaned against Kagome.

"Yes, but I don't work at the bakery tomorrow so how about we have a picnic."

"Yeah!"

"Can you make your sugar cookies?"

"Sure, you have to make sure I wake up early."

"'Kay."

Kagome kissed the top of his head. Her pups were so understanding, especially Satoshi. He was growing up faster than she liked. It was better to just quit her job at the club. _I'll have to talk to Jin. Hopefully we can settle my debt another way. _It was time to stop letting her pups suffer. They should be around their mother more.

"Have I told you guys lately that I love you?"

"Yep, but it's nice to hear it again." Kagome grinned and began tickling Satoshi.

"Tickle fight!" Chie joined forces with Kagome and tickled Satoshi. They continued tickling each other until the doorbell rang.

"I guess Takara is here."

"Ah."

"Don't worry pups; I'll be back before you know it." Kagome let Takara in and went to her room to change. She kissed them on the head and left to catch her bus. _I should buy a car. _That was something else to put on her to do list.

Kagome made her way to the Jin's office. Hopefully, he was in a good mood. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter." Kagome took a deep breath in and out before entering. "Kagome."

"Hi, Jin; I wanted to talk to you." Jin turned from the window and walked into the dim light. His short brown hair was slicked back. As always, he was wearing a business suit.

"Have a seat." She hesitated but sat in a nearby seat. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I think it's time for me to find work somewhere else. I will pay off my debt to you."

He walked over to her and stood behind her. "You want to quit?"

"Yes." She jumped when he started laughing. He was not in a good mood.

"Do you honestly think it's that easy?"

"Jin-" she stood and faced him. He grabbed her by the arms.

"Look Kagome, I told you countless times that you can't leave until your debt to me is paid off. Now, I like you." He stroked her arm. "You know I do, but I will not let that get in the way of business."

"Jin, please. You know I will pay you back. I just can't keep doing this."

"You don't have a choice anymore. You knew what you were getting into from the beginning." Jin released her and turned her towards the door. "I don't want to hear any more of this." He gave her a gentle shove and smacked her on the ass. "Now, go make that money."

Kagome stormed out the room and slammed the door. She stood for several minutes, willing herself not to cry. She should have known that Jin wasn't going to change his mind. There was nothing to be done. To be free, she had to pay off her debt. _Kami, give me the strength to do this._ It was for her pups. She pushed up her breast and made her way back down to hell.

"Kagome!" Hana was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "You okay?" she asked after seeing her face.

"Yea, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, you have a request. The guy is a hottie and he looks like he's loaded."

"You know I don't sleep with people."

"I know; he wants a private dance." Hana wiggled her eyebrows. Kagome laughed. "Go shake that big ass of yours and take him for everything he's got."

"Thanks for the encouraging words."

"What can I say, I aim to please." Hana gave her the room number and left. It had to be someone knew since Hana didn't mention a name. Kagome was very popular in the club and had a lot of regulars.

There was no time to be sad. She put on her best smile and opened the door. "You."

Inuyasha smiled at her from the couch. "Hello."

Kagome quickly closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"You know what I mean."

Inuyasha's eyes traveled down her body. "Cute outfit." Tonight, Kagome was sporting a black mini skirt with thigh-high boots and a see through V-neck top exposing her red laced bra.

She gave a little spin. "Thanks. Now answer the question. Did you come here to see if I was the same girl?"

"I came to see if you were here."

Kagome walked in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "Why? I don't need another stalker."

"I'm not stalking you. I just…" There was no way to put it without her thinking something was wrong with him.

"You can't get enough of me can you?" When he went ridged she laughed. "I don't know why. I'm just a dancer."

_But I feel like you're so much more than that. _"That doesn't matter to me."

"I take it that you didn't come here for a dance."

"Not particularly, but you can dance if you want."

She folded her arms. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

_You. _"I don't know yet. You rile me up and I like it. I know something happened between us last night."

She shrugged. "I just got into it, that's all."

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"Then prove it. Show me that you have no desire for me."

"You know, you really are cocky."

Inuyasha grinned. "So, what do you say?"

She held out her hand and he stared at it in confusion. "This dance isn't free."

"Oh," she smiled as he pulled out a twenty she stuffed it in her bra and pick a random song, not caring what it was.

"So, Inuyasha." She stood back in front of him "You must really like what you see." Kagome ran her hands through her hair, winding her hips.

Inuyasha never took his eyes off her. "Of course." She moved her hands to her breast and squeezed. "Only a fool or blind man wouldn't like what I'm seeing."

Her hands ventured down lower and she licked her lips slowly. Kagome loved the way he was looking at her. It made her feel daring. She turned around and moved her hands to her ass, giving him a peek of her red lace underwear. She grinned when she heard him growl. Yes, she was taunting him, but who cared.

"Come closer," his voice was rough. "Let me touch you."

"Now why would I do that?" Kagome turned back to him and walk slowly. "That's extra." He pulled out another twenty. She reached for it, but he pulled it away.

"Allow me." With a smirk, Inuyasha watched as she leaned forward, letting him put the twenty in her bra. Before she could step away, he grabbed her hand and tugged her until she was lying across his lap. He trailed his fingers down her spine until they reached her skirt. Kagome arched her butt in the air.

"You can touch if you want." Instead of touching the one part she was expecting, he ran his hand down her leg and back up, resting just below her rump.

"What do you want Kagome?" She turned to see him staring at her face. She turned 'til she was facing him. Sitting up, she wrapped her left arm around his neck and took his right hand and placed it on her thigh. She knew she was getting carried away again, but she didn't want to stop this time. She couldn't stop. She needed, no, wanted him.

Kagome took her right hand and placed it on his cheek. "What I want," Her lips were close to his. She looked him in the eyes. "Is you." She pulled him into a kiss.

**Things are getting nice and steamy! Don't forget to review. I want lots and lots of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Goal of this fanfic is to get at least 500 reviews by the end of the story. We can do this! Please review!**

**Just want to clarify that KAGOME IS NOT A STRIPPER, BUT AN EXOTIC DANCER! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 5: Play**

Wow was all Inuyasha could think. The kiss, he didn't expect it to be so….Damn, there were no words to describe it. He knew that he did not want to move his lips away from Kagome's. Her lips were soft, like rose petals sprinkled in rain drops after a light rain. Inuyasha was shocked at the sudden contact he gasped, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. He growled deep in his throat as he took control of the kiss. His tongue danced with hers, a tango of lust and domination. He would not loose. Kagome pulled away for air. Inuyasha only allowed her a few seconds before capturing her lips. His hands traveled all over her body. He wanted to touch her everywhere, explore every inch of her, and worship her temple until she begged him to stop. She moaned against his lips, tangling her hands in his hair. Kagome arched towards his touch.

Inuyasha pulled away this time and stared down at her flustered face. Her lips were swollen and red. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were slightly closed. She was seducing him and didn't even realize it. Inuyasha wanted to stop before things went too far. He didn't want Kagome to thing that all he wanted was her body. There was more to it than that. He wanted her heart too, but first he had to show her that he was serious about her.

"Kagome."

"Why did you stop?" She licked her lips, causing him to gulp loudly. Sitting on his lap, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you afraid that I am too much for you to handle?"

Kami he loved the fire in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing. If he didn't tread carefully, Inuyasha was going to be at her mercy.

"I didn't come here for this." Yes, he had to focus on his goal. He could not give in to temptation. No matter how delicious the fruit looked.

Kagome frowned. "So what was your reason for coming here?"

"I want to take you out on a date."

He was shocked when she started to laugh. She wiped a tear away before it fell. "You want to take me out?" She laughed again, but stopped and looked at him seriously. "I don't think so." Kagome climbed off his lap and stood in front of him. "Let me tell you something. I am a single parent of two. I have a five year-old son and a three year-old daughter. They mean everything to me. I don't work here by choice." Inuyasha was quiet as he listened to her continue, too shocked to interrupt her. "I've been in a bad relationship that has left me with my children. I have vowed to never let my personal needs get in the way of raising them. They deserve the best and damn it, I will give them the best. If you want to sleep with me, fine! That is all that will happen between us Inuyasha."

He could see it in her eyes. As much as she was trying to hide it, he could still spot it- pain. Her eyes were filled with pain and her voice shook with each word she said. Inuyasha knew she was trying to be strong. After all, she was willing to give up her happiness for her pups. It surprised him that all he cared about was the bastard that had the nerve to hurt Kagome. It shocked him that he didn't care if she had pups. He still wanted to be with her, still wanted to love her. Crazy that he didn't even know her and yet he was already in love with her.

Inuyasha continued watching Kagome silently. She was done with her little runt and was now trying to control her breathing.

"Well, I bet you want to leave now." She grumbled.

He hesitated before speaking. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. How was he going to explain everything to her and not have her think he is some psycho?

"Okay," he was going to start off slow. He patted the empty space next to him. Kagome glared at him before sitting. "As much as this may shock you, I don't mind that you have kids." He saw the doubt in her eyes. "I know that you must have loved the man that gave them to you." He hoped she still didn't love him. "You're putting them before you and I admire that."

"You don't even know me Inuyasha." She said with a sigh. "Why are you being so persistent?"

"It's complicated." Kagome rolled her eyes. "When you're ready and when I figure it out, I will tell you."

"Inuyasha, my life is shit right now and complicated. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just told you!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Weren't you listening?"

"I was, but that was a lame ass excuse. My niece could come up with something better than that." She snorted and turned her back to him. Inuyasha sighed. "Look Kagome, all I'm asking is for a chance. I can be stubborn too. I will show you that I am serious." He leaned close to her feeling her shiver. "I don't care how long it takes me, but you will be mine." With that, he left.

Kagome sat, stunned. Not only did she practically pour her heart out, but Inuyasha didn't even care. In fact, he was unfazed. The mention of kids should have had him running with his tail between his legs, but he said he didn't mind. Kami, if he said he wanted to meet them she would have fainted. This was unexpected. Her plan was suppose to scare him shitless, not provoke him. What the hell was going on? He was exciting her and she didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the door before Hana came in. Kagome looked her and with a smile.

"Okay, what did you do to the poor guy? He left looking like he was on a mission."

Kagome got up and straightened her outfit. She didn't want to discuss what just happened. "I just gave him the time of his life." She walked passed her.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Kagome whispered as she left the room. The night was still young and she needed to make more money.

Finally, it was over. She was done for the night and had to practically drag her feet to get to the bus station and home. Kagome was glad she was able to avoid Koga. She thanked Takara and threw herself on the bed, letting sleep take over. She jumped at the soft feeling of hands on her. She opened her eyes and realized that her pups had climbed into bed. Kagome smiled and kissed them on the forehead. They were her life and she wasn't going to let anyone change that. Her thoughts went back to Inuyasha. He was determined to be with her. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. If someone else had said those words to her, she would have called the cops. When Inuyasha said them, something in Kagome changed. She didn't know what it was and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mom," Chie mumbled as she sat up and opened her eyes. Satoshi was just waking up too. They both notice that their mother was no longer in the bed.

"Where did mommy go Shi?"

Satoshi sniffed the air and smelled the scent of bacon, eggs, and buttermilk pancakes. "Food!" He hopped off the bed and helped Chieko down as well. "Let's go eat Chie!" He held his sister's hand and made his way to the kitchen. They found Kagome placing a plate of steamy pancakes on the table.

"I see you guys are up now." Satoshi and Chieko licked their lips. Kagome helped them into their seats and made their plates. "I hope you guys are hungry."

"Very." She finished cutting the pancakes up and took a seat. The pups began eating.

"This is really good mommy." Chieko said with food in her mouth.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks babe. You guys ready for our picnic today?"

"Yep!"

Satoshi put his fork down and looked at his mother. "Are you going to have to cancel again mom?"

It pained Kagome to see her pups distressed. She hated that she was not spending a lot of time with her own pups. Just thinking about it made her queasy. "Nope, in fact, you guys have me all day."

"Really?" They looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yep." She took a bite of her bacon. Slowly, but surely, she was going to rebuild her relationship with her pups. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do today?"

"It doesn't matter mommy, as long as we are with you." Kagome smiled, keeping the tears away.

For most of the day, the pups and Kagome watched movies and played several games that lay around the apartment. She could not believe how many she found still wrapped. They still had a blast. Noon was rolling in quickly. The pups helped Kagome prepare for their lunch; turkey and cheese sandwiches, grapes, fresh baby carrots and broccoli with ranch, sugar cookies, and homemade ice tea. Chie giggled and helped her mother place everything in the picnic basket.

"Don't forget the cups, napkins and plates." Satoshi said getting the picnic blanket.

"I'm glad you reminded me." Everything was done. "Okay, are you guys ready to go?" They nodded. "Okay, let's go catch the bus."

On the bus, Satoshi sat next to the window holding the basket. Chieko sat on Kagome's lap. They both were excited that they were finally able to spend time with their mother with no interference. It was a dream come true for the pups.

"Mommy," Chieko began. "Can we go to the aquarium today?"

"I don't know Chie, if we have time then maybe."

"'Kay!"

Getting off the bus, the trio looked around the park and found a nice quiet place under a tree. Kagome unfolded and placed the blanket down on the ground. "You guys ready for lunch?"

"Of course!"

"Kagome?" She stiffened, recognizing that voice immediately. Why was Kami playing games with her? Did he have some kind of plan?

Slowly, she turned around to a grinning hanyou. "Hello Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Goal of this fanfic is to get at least 500 reviews by the end of the story. We can do this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 6: Afternoon Delight**

If her pups weren't there, Kagome would have smacked the shit out of Inuyasha. Smacking him was too nice and would not cause enough damage; she would have punched him in the face. Yes, that sounded a lot better and more deserving. He was playing games and she did not need that from him. She thought she made it clear to him that there was nothing going to happen between the two of them. Why couldn't he get it through that thick skull of his? She was surrounded by witnesses so violence was out of the question. She was going to play nice nice, but only because her pups were watching her closely. Kagome needed to set a good example for her kids. Later, she could beat him until he was black and blue.

Taking a steady breath, Kagome smiled at him. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" That damn grin was getting on her nerves. A good punch in the face was sure to get rid of it. She sighed inwardly; so much pinned up anger.

"Well, I was just passing by." Kagome rolled her eyes. "A friend of mines needed help moving some boxes over there." He turned and pointed. There was a young woman setting up a small stand. A man with the same color hair as Inuyasha was helping. Kagome was ready to make some kind of retort, but there were little ears around.

"What's the stand for?"

"Face painting." She stared and Inuyasha just shrugged. "Rin does it to raise money for a local orphanage she grew up in. It's one of her favorite pass times."

"I see." What as was she suppose to say about that. It was a nice gesture, although odd.

"Mommy, can we get our faces painted too?" Satoshi asked. Chie nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, let's eat lunch first and then go over."

"'Kay!"

Kagome noticed Satoshi watching Inuyasha. Although he had yet to say a word, she could tell that the gears in his head were busying at work.

"Do you want to eat with us mister? Mommy made lots of food!" Chie said with a grin before taking a seat.

"Chie, you can't just invite people." Satoshi grumbled taking a seat next to his sister. "You don't even know him."

"Mommy does!"

"That's mom and not you!"

"Enough you two."

Chie was on the verge of crying. "Did I do something wrong mommy? I was only being nice."

"No you didn't." Kagome sighed. To be or not to be rude to Inuyasha, that was the question. "Inuyasha, would you like some lunch with us?" Of course she wanted him to say no, but knew he would say yes. It was written all over his face.

"Yes, I haven't eaten all morning." Kagome sat followed by Inuyasha who sat next to her.

"Mommy's food is the best in the world!" Chie said with a smile.

"I bet it is." He turned the smile.

Kagome mentally gaged. This is what she hated the most with guys, only being nice to the kids in order to get close to the mother. Satoshi still had not said a word to Inuyasha. She wondered what he was waiting for, eager to hear him question Inuyasha.

She took the food out of the basket and placed it all over the blanket.

"Wow, this looks good." Inuyasha licked his lips as his stomach grumbled.

Kagome chuckled as she gave each of her pups a small squirt of hand sanitizer she pulled out of her bag. She handed the bottle to Inuyasha. Next, she took out the plates and opened the containers, fixing a plate for Satoshi and Chie. She gave a plate to Inuyasha who waited until she was done fixing hers before getting food.

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison before digging in.

Satoshi took this time to speak to Inuyasha. "Are you here to get into my mom's pants?"

Kagome nearly choked on a piece of broccoli. Her cheeks reddened and she looked over at Inuyasha who was also trying not to die from a grape.

After several coughs, Inuyasha looked at Satoshi who wore an innocent expression. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Who taught you to say that?"

"Uncle Roku." Kagome made a mental note to beat Miroku. "He said that's what guys think about when they see a woman with kids. He told me to watch out for them and protect mommy from them."

She would have smiled if she wasn't so upset.

"I see."

"Satoshi," Kagome spoke up. "Do you know what that means?" He shook his head. Thank Kami, she thought she would have to kill Miroku. Sango would have spent the rest of her life missing him and hating her.

"What does it mean mommy?" Chie asked with mouth full of food.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aw."

"You didn't answer my question." She had to give it to Satoshi, he was determined to get an answer out of Inuyasha.

"Well." Inuyasha looked at Kagome than back at Satoshi. "I would like to be your mom's friend." Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself. Inuyasha had looked at her with hungry eyes, but he couldn't say he wanted to get in her pants. It wasn't appreciate to say.

"But I thought you were."

"No, we are just acquaintances now."

"What's an aqu, aquain…" Chie tried to pronounce the word.

"An acquaintance is just when you know someone." explained Satoshi.

Chie nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "I will be your friend Mr…."

"Yash, you can call me Yash."

"I'm Chie." She said with a smile.

"Satoshi." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome realized she didn't introduce her pups to him. But it wasn't like she should have. Inuyasha just invited his self to their picnic. She could have said no, but let him join. What the hell was wrong with her?

She was pulled out of thoughts when Satoshi spoke again.

"Well, if you don't want to get into my mommy's pants, then I guess you're okay Mr. Yash. You can be my mommy's friend."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you for the approval babe." He smiled at his mother before eating. She shook her head and glared at Inuyasha. He was lucky that her pups were kind hearted.

"Mommy, I'm all done." Chie said showing her empty plate. "Can we go get our face painted now?"

"Are you done Satoshi?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked over at the stand. The line was short. She looked back at her pups and smiled. "Yes." They stood. Kagome wiped their faces with a napkin. "Let me clean up everything first."

"But the line will get long." whined Satoshi.

"I will only be a few minutes."

"I can take them over for you." Inuyasha said. He helped Kagome stand. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Please mommy, please."

"Fine." There was no point in arguing. She looked at Inuyasha. Why was she trusting him with her precious pups? No matter how long she thought about it, letting them go with him felt right. She watched as the pups and Inuyasha walked day. Kagome didn't turn back to the picnic until they were in line.

"I guess I should clean up." she mumbled as she began putting everything back inside the picnic basket. Ten minutes had passed before she was done. Picnic basket and blanket in hand, she made her way over just as Chie was getting her face painted. Her nose was colored black with whiskers on her cheeks.

"Wow Chie, you are a cute kitty." Kagome said when she was near. Satoshi was finished by someone sitting next to the woman doing Chie's. He decided to go with Spiderman mask. "My pups look cute."

"Mommy, I look handsome."

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "You're right, you look handsome." Satoshi beamed with pride at the compliment.

Kagome noticed the woman that had painted Chie's face was staring at her.

"Thank you for painting their faces. How much do I owe you?"

The woman smiled. "You're welcome and it's free."

"Are you sure?"

The woman nodded with a smile. "Your pups were very nice."

"Can we go play now?" Chie said tugging on her mother.

"Yes, but don't go too far." The pups took off running. Kagome waved goodbye. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and followed her to the playground.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your picnic," Inuyasha said when they finally found a bench to sit on that was close to the playground.

She shot him a glare before relaxing. "You're welcomed, but don't try that again."

"I don't know what you mean." He said absently. Kagome shook her head.

They sat and watched the pups and the other children play.

"Kagome, I cannot deny the attraction I have for you. I know we only met a few days ago, but it doesn't matter. Like I told you last night, I will prove to you that I want something between us. I am real stubborn." He looked at her. "I will stalk you day and night."

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. She couldn't place the feelings she was having, but she liked them none the less. There was just something about Inuyasha that made her want to give him. Of course, she wasn't going to give in so easily. Inuyasha had to prove his worth. Just because the pups accepted him, that didn't mean he was off the hook.

"So, what is it that you want Inuyasha?"

"I told you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "A date."

"And that's it?"

"We have to take it one step at a time."

Kagome studied Inuyasha. He was looking back at the kids. To give him a chance was to break her rule. Although she didn't want to think about it, she knew that eventually they would sleep together. It was bound to happen. Going on a date meant that they were one step closer to sharing a passionate night together. She shivered at the thought.

"Okay." Inuyasha looked back at her, ears tweaking in her direction. "Okay, one date."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. She blushed. Kagome hoped she wasn't making a bad decision. Maybe breaking her rule would be okay just this once.

**Please review! I want at least 10 before I update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 7: In Public**

"Not that one Kagome! Damn, you would think you would have something sexy in this closet of yours." Sango said as she threw another piece of clothing on Kagome's bed.

It was the night of her date with Inuyasha. Kagome had immediately called Sango after leaving the park and she squealed, demanding details. Luckily, Sango was on her side when she told her what Satoshi said to Inuyasha. After ten minutes of holding the phone away from her ear, Sango was finally calm and told Kagome that she would kick Miroku's ass for her. After telling her everything, Sango decided that it was her duty as a best friend to help Kagome pick out a sexy outfit.

Sango and Kagome had been picking outfits out for the last few hours.

"It's a good think I bought over some of my dresses for you," said Sango with a heavy sigh. She walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat next to her. "Aren't you even a little bit excited?"

"Not really," replied Kagome with a shrug. Liar. She had jumped for joy when she was by herself. "I don't see why I need to make a big deal out of this. I'm sure that one date won't change my life forever. Besides, it's Inuyasha. He already made it clear that he wants to have sex with me."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I can see the excitement in your eyes Kagome. It's been a long time since you had gone on a date. A really, really, really, really, really-"

"I got it Sango," she said dryly.

"Let's not get into the fact that it's been a long time since you had sex. A really, really, really, really, really, **really**-"

"I got it SANGO!" Why was her best friend being so mean? It wasn't like she needed a reminder.

"Anyway," Sango continued with a grin as Kagome glared at her. "Inuyasha isn't that bad of a guy. He's smart enough to behave when it is convenient for him."

"Like tonight?" Kagome looked at her with a wary expression. Sango only laughed and reached for the bag she had bought over.

"I know just the dress for you. I only wore it once, but I know it will look good on you and please Inuyasha." She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"Whatever you say bestie." Kagome stood and Sango placed the dress in front of her and looked her up a down.

"Perfect, now get naked."

"Wow Sango, if I knew you wanted me that badly, I would have stripped for you earlier." Sango snorted and Kagome chuckled as she removed the towel she had wrapped around her. She stood in her underwear and let Sango help her into the dress.

Zipping up the back, she stepped away from her friend and made her way to her mirror. The dress was gorgeous, a deep crimson color that flowed just above her knees. It showed off her curves perfectly. The top revealed just enough of her breast for her to look classy. It was gorgeous and made Kagome feel very sexy.

"You like?" asked Sango as she walked up to Kagome.

"I love." Kagome said as she continued to admire herself in the mirror.

"Good. Now, you finish getting ready and I will go to my godchildren."

"Thank you for watching them."

"It's not a problem. I haven't spent a lot of time with them lately."

Sango walked out and Kagome went back to admiring herself in the mirror. Her best friend was a lifesaver. There was no way Kagome going to company Inuyasha in anything but the best. Glancing at the clock on her night stand, she grinned. It was almost time for Inuyasha to arrive. She had to finish getting ready.

Inuyasha sat in his car outside of Kagome's apartment. He never thought she would agree to go out with him so quickly. He thought she would make him beg, but no. A sigh escaped his lips. _I'm so fucking nervous. _He leaned his head against the steering wheel and groaned. Although he was ecstatic about the date, possibilities of what could go wrong kept floating into his mind.

It never bothered him before if a date took a turn for the worst. Kagome seemed to bring out feelings in Inuyasha he never experienced before. He wasn't upset about. It was one of the many reasons he wanted her. She made him feel things he never thought were possible.

Her acceptance of the date made him plan everything out carefully. He even had several backup plans just encase. Of course, being on his best behavior was needed if he wanted to get a second date with her. Although he told Kagome that they needed to take things one step at a time, he wanted to just get her naked and fuck her until the sun came up.

_Okay Inuyasha, you need to focus; take deep breaths. _Lifting his head off the steering wheel, Inuyasha glanced at the clock, 7:30. He gave himself a quick pep talk before getting out his car and going to Kagome's door. He lifted up his hand to knock, but the door swung open, revealing Sango.

"I was wondering when you were going to come up." She said with a laugh.

Inuyasha frowned but said nothing as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Mr. Yash!" They turned the corner into the living room just in time to see Chie run towards them. She wore a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy's not going to be happy that you were running," Satoshi said from his spot on the couch. He was leaning over the end looking at the trio. "Besides, he came for mommy and not you."

"I was just asking." She stuck her tongue out. Satoshi rolled his eyes and turned away. "Are you taking mommy out?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Sango jumped in before Chie could assault Inuyasha with more questions. "Chie and Satoshi, how about you two go tell you mother that Mr. Yash is here for her."

"Okay." Chie skipped over to her brother and together they disappeared down another hall.

"So," Sango turned back to Inuyasha. "No flowers?"

He shrugged. "I figured she would just throw them away."

"She would." She smiled. "Kagome is a good person Inuyasha. If you so much as make her cry, then I will cut you balls off and feed them to you." Sango never lost her smile, it only grew wider.

Inuyasha gulped. Sango was a good friend, but she was still crazy and there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't follow through on her threat.

"Don't worry Sango, I promised myself that I was going to be on my best behavior."

"We'll see. Kagome looks drop dead gorgeous so you better keep that promise."

"Scouts honor." He said raising his right hand. Sango laughed and shook her head.

"Mommy's here!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as his gaze traveled all over Kagome's body. She looked like a goddess who decided to grace mankind with her appearance. Her midnight hair was in loose curls and reached her just passed her shoulders. She wore his favorite color, showing him her sexy figure. The dress made her legs look absolutely delicious with her black heels. Those heels, he wanted to feel them dig into his back.

"So," Kagome said pulling him out of his thoughts. "What do you think?" She gave a little spin.

"You are breathtaking." He smiled as slight blush began to spread across her cheeks.

"Well, you two need to get going." said Sango. "Give your mother a kiss." Kagome bent down and hugged and kissed Satoshi and Chie each before telling them to be good.

"Have fun mommy," Chie said.

"Don't come home too late," Satoshi said sternly.

"I won't." Kagome grabbed a light jacket and Inuyasha and her made their way to his car. "So." Once they pulled off, she decided that she waited long enough to talk. "Where are we going?"

"To the best restaurant in town."

"Little Haven? That place is expensive."

"I know. I only eat there once, but the food is amazing."

"Just because you are taking me a ridiculously expensive place, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

"Wasn't counting on it." She stared at him for a while before accepting his answer.

"As long as we are on the same page." A smile tugged on the corner of his lips, but he remained quiet. He knew Kagome was going to try and make the date bad so she could refuse to see him again. He was not going to let that happen.

Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot and got out to open Kagome's door.

"I see you're going to be on your best behavior tonight." She mused.

"Of course, I have goals." She raised an eyebrow, causing him to chuckle. "Not those type of goals. Someone's a bit of a freak."

She punched his arm as she speeded away from him. Inuyasha could not help but grin. He loved the feisty side of her.

They made their way inside and Kagome could not help but stare and look around in awe. Everything was beautiful. From the polished marble floors, to the paintings hanging on the walls. From the calming atmosphere to the alluring music playing in the background. Everything was spectacular. Deep down, it had been one of Kagome's dreams to see the inside of Little Haven and dine within. It was as if Kami planted the idea inside Inuyasha's head just for her.

"I take it that you like it," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on the small of her back. Kagome could only nod dumbly. They made it to the front, a gentleman was waiting. "Takahashi."

The man looked down for a second before placing his eyes back on the couple. "Yes, right this way." Grabbing two menus, the young man led them through various tables. Inuyasha had to guide Kagome because she was to busying gazing around. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Tonight was turning out perfectly.

Inuyasha pulled out a chair to let Kagome sit before he went to his own. "What can I get you to drink?"

"We will have the wine of the night please." Inuyasha said. He smiled at Kagome who tried and failed not to smile back. The young man nodded before leaving.

"Wine?" she mused.

"I thought it would be nice to indulge a little."

"Of course." He watched as she looked through the menu. He promised to be on his best behavior, but it was going to be hard. Kagome looked amazing in her dress. He wanted to take the dress off and place kisses on her creamy colored skin.

"Are you going to sit and stare at me all night?" she asked without looking up from the menu.

"Sorry," he gave her another smile. "You just look amazing tonight."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha cracked opened his menu. He had to stop his one track thoughts and needed to focus on something else. The waiter returned and placed a bucket of ice and wine on the table. He also placed breadsticks and salad in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded. "Yes, I will have the smoked salmon."

"Um," Inuyasha looked back at his menu. "I will have the medium rare steak."

Their menus were collected up and the waiter left.

"Wine?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, thank you." Inuyasha opened the bottle and poured his self and Kagome a glass.

"To a wonderful evening." They toasted and sipped.

"So," Kagome began, breaking the silence. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Inuyasha down at his glass. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Okay," he gave it some thought before speaking. "I have an older half-brother."

"Do you two get along?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Before he got mated he was a heartless bastard who hated me. Now, he tolerates me."

He looked up when Kagome laughed. "It sounds like a wonderful relationship."

They continued chatting, sharing stories about their lives. Their food arrived and they talked more during their meal. Laughter filled the table.

Kagome was having the time of her life with Inuyasha. She didn't expect the date to run so smoothly. Inuyasha was a gentleman and kept her entertained with stories about his family. She laughed when he told her about the time he embarrassed his brother's date with pictures of when he was a baby. She nearly cried when he told her about the death of his father and how his mom was depressed for years until recently.

His life was different and yet almost like hers. Of course she told him stories about her life. About her mother and younger brother. About how she never knew her father because he passed away a few days before she was born. Inuyasha hung to ever word; asking questions and commenting when needed.

She never expected to see a side like this of Inuyasha. It was slowly seeping in that he really wanted to be in a relationship with her.

"Let's go dance." He said placing his fork down. They both had finished their meal.

"Dance?"

"Yes, just one song."

Kagome glanced warily over to the dance floor. "I don't know."

"Oh come on. Just one dance please." She nearly laughed when he gave her the puppy face.

"Okay. One dance." She polished off her wine before taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor. A slowly melody was playing. The floor wasn't crowded. Inuyasha pulled her close, placing one and around her waist and holding onto her other hand. Together, they swayed back and forth to the rhythm. Kagome smiled as he hummed the melody.

"You're good on your feet." She said looking into his eyes. Her heart leaped and he graced her with another of his amazing smiles. She noticed that he had dimples.

"Why thank you Kagome. You're not bad yourself." He whirled her around, causing a small laugh to escape her lips. When she came back around, she noticed that Inuyasha had pressed her closer to him. She could feel is breath tickle her face and smell the wine filled her nose.

Kagome looked back up into Inuyasha's eyes. He was so handsome. He took great care with making sure she was having a good time. "Kagome." His voice, so soft, so inviting. Her eyes drifting towards his lips. She let out a small moan when his licked them. "Kagome?"

She pulled away. "The music stopped." She said turning from him. "I think we should get back to the table."

He hesitated. "Okay."

_I was about to kiss him. No Kagome. You must be good. No kissing the sexy dog. _She looked behind her. _Well, at least not in a five star restaurant. _

They took their seats and the waiter returned. "Dessert?"

_I will take one sexy hanyou to go please. _"No," Kagome said. "I'm still full from dinner."

"There is always room for dessert." Inuyasha said with a grin. If only he knew. Kagome shook her head, but he nodded in understanding. "I believe we're done." The waiter nodded and went to retrieve the bill.

"I had fun." she said once they were alone again.

"I'm glad." The waiter came back and placed the bill in front of Inuyasha. He wrote a check and began to stand. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." The waiter bided them a goodnight and together they walked out. "It's a shame." Kagome began. "It's so early." And it was, only 10 o'clock.

"You're right. I can't possibly let you go home this early."

Inuyasha grinned before hopping into the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Kagome gazed out the window as she thought about all the places Inuyasha could take her. A club? Or maybe his house? What did he plan to do? Was he tired of playing the gentleman role? Was he finally going to have his sweet way with her? A shuddered coursed through her body. She wanted him to be a gentleman, but she was acting like a horny teenager.

_More like a woman who hadn't had sex in years._ She thought glumly. Maybe getting it out of her system would help her think clearly. She side glanced at Inuyasha. Then again, maybe not.

"We're here."

She looked around, but frowned. "The park?"

"Yes, the park is a million times cooler at night. Everyone knows that." Kagome held in a laugh as she got out of the car. She took her heels off and placed them in the seat. "Race you to the swings."

"No Inuyasha. You're faster than me so that's cheating."

"Stop complain-" she took off running with a giggle. She made her way to the swings, adrenaline pumping.

"I win!"

"Only because I let you. You talk about me cheating and you took off running."

"You could have won if you wanted to."

"Well, that's true." he drawled out. They each took a swing and sat down.

Kagome dug her feet into the sand and began swinging back and forth. She kicked up the sand and watched the moonlight hit it, causing it to sparkle before falling back into place. She stopped when she saw that Inuyasha was just sitting and watching her. There was a longing in his eyes that caused her heart to race.

"What?"

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Numerous times in fact."

"Oh." When he grabbed her hand, she didn't pull away. "You do look amazing."

"Thank you," it was almost a whisper. Kagome looked into his mesmerizing eyes. They stared at each other. Before she realized it, she was placing her lips against his.

**Things are heating up for our lovely couple. I wonder what happens next. Don't forget to review, good or bad, I love to read what my fellow viewers have to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 8: Late Night Special**

Kagome pulled away, realizing what she had just done. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "Was it that bad?"

"No! It wasn't bad, it was just…" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. The moonlight casted shadows along the ground; with the little light landing on them, she looked back at Inuyasha. The moonlight gave him a dark mysterious look. He looked downright sexy when he smiled.

Placing the hand he used to stroke her cheek, he put it on her shoulder and began leaning in. Kagome did not back away, but welcomed the feel of his lips on hers again. There was no pressure, just a light graze. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss. He licked and nipped her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Gasping, she opened, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. Inuyasha let out a small moan as he tasted her. She welcomed the feel of his tongue with hers, tasting him as well. They battled for dominance, but Inuyasha won, controlling the pace of the kiss.

He drew back, licking his lips. Kagome watched him with half closed eyes. She touched her lips, missing the warmth of his.

"Kagome," she noticed the roughness in his voice. Biting her lip, she looked him in the eyes as he continued to speak. "You're making it impossible for me to be a gentleman."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman anymore?" She watched his lips, slightly swollen from the kiss. Kami, everything about him was mesmerizing.

She smiled as he let out a groan. "Kagome," Standing from her swing, she walked over to him and stood in from him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned her forehead against his. Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath.

"Touch me Inuyasha." She knew she was pushing it, but she wanted it. She wanted him. He hesitated before placing his hands on the curve of her hips. "Yes, like that."

He licked his lips as he continued touching her, rubbing the pad of this thumbs against her sides. A low moan greeted his ears. Angling his head, Inuyasha looked up at her. She leaned down and kissed his lips, desperate for his taste again. His fingers slid from her waist to her thighs and back up to her waist. Kagome's fingers danced in Inuyasha's hair, grasping and ungrasping. She moved to the top of his head, stroking his ears. A growl welled up in his throat and he squeezed her backside. She gasped and arched to him, but he lost balance on the swing, causing them both to plummet backwards.

"Ouch," Kagome said as she lay on top of Inuyasha.

"Sorry," he said with a small chuckle. "I was getting ahead of myself." He gave her bottom another squeeze. "But it was worth it."

Sitting up, Kagome's dress rose up to her thigh. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him. Inuyasha just gave her a toothy grin. As much as she pretended to be, she wasn't mad. Her heart raced and her blood was boiling. Inuyasha placed his hands back on her waist. She smiled and began to lean down.

"Excuse me." A light flashed onto the lovely couple in the sand.

Kagome jumped and scrambled off Inuyasha. He however took his time getting up and brushing off the sand with a scowl on his face.

"Good evening officer." Kagome said with a smile. She never thought she would find herself in a situation like this one, being caught making out by an officer.

He nodded and looked at Inuyasha who stepped behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. She tried to move away, but he had her in a death grip.

"It's pretty late out," the officer stated.

As much as she wanted to, she did not roll her eyes. Instead, she answered politely, "Yes and we were just leaving."

"Let me walk you two to your car."

"We can manage," Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "But thanks for the offer. Come love." He kissed her on the lips. "Let us be off before we get in trouble."

"Have a nice night." the officer called out.

Kagome remained silent as Inuyasha practically dragged her to the car. Was she embarrassed? Hell yeah. Did she care? Hell yeah! Was Inuyasha embarrassed? She looked at him, but could not see his face in the dark. Did he care? Hell yeah, but Kagome knew it was only because they were interrupted. If the officer didn't stop them, they would have…. Kagome shook the thought out of her head. There was no way they were going to make love on the playground in the sand. Reasons being, one: they had no protection. Well, Inuyasha may have been prepared. Two: it was a public place so someone could have seen them. Three: she did not want to get arrested for indecent exposure. And four: the dress was not hers and she could not afford to ruin it.

Yep, those sounded like plausible reasons to her. Were they to Inuyasha? Apparently not. Kagome looked back and noticed the officer was following them. Great, just what she needed, more embarrassment. Inuyasha squeezed her hand. They were finally at the car.

Inuyasha opened up the passenger door and let Kagome inside. The officer stood on the side and watched.

"Well, thank you officer, but we will be heading home now."

"Alright, drive safely," he said with a wave. Kagome ducked her head, wishing she could crawl into a hole and die.

Inuyasha nodded, got in the car and drove off. The ride was quiet towards Kagome's apartment. At times, she would look over at him several times, but his focus seemed to remain ahead. She tried to think of what to say, but drew a blank. It was obvious that he was pissed that they were interrupted.

"Inuyasha," they stopped at a red light.

"Yes."

She to distract him. She wanted to go back to the mood before. When he held her gently, when he caressed her. When he gave her sweet kisses.

"Kagome," a low moan passed through Inuyasha's lips. "Stop whatever you're thinking."

She looked over at him confused. "What?"

"Your scent."

"My…" she thought. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson. Inuyasha did not need to know that she was aroused. "So," clearing her thought, Kagome decided it was best not to dwell on the subject any longer. "Are you taking me home?"

"Yes," he began slowly. "But if you want, I could take you somewhere else."

"No, home is fine. That was a sign tell me to get my ass home."

He smiled at her but said nothing as he pulled up to her apartment. Helping her out of the car, they walked up the stairs together. Inuyasha held her hand the whole way up.

"I had fun tonight." Kagome said.

"Me too. You know, before the interruption."

She laughed. "There may be another time."

He stopped to look at her. "Another time?"

"It's possible." She said with a shrug.

"Well I hope so." They made it to the front door. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yep," they gazed into each other's eyes. Inuyasha was the first to react, capturing Kagome's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to him. Nipping her bottom lip, she allowed him entrance. She moaned and gripped his shoulders. With one last lingering kiss, Inuyasha pulled away, licking her lips in the process.

"Goodnight Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome reached for the door and opened it. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waited several seconds before descending the steps to his car. He whistled a little tune before climbing in and driving off.

_I can't believe it! _He grinned. _I just had the best kiss in my life! _

_**XXX**_

Kagome leaned against the door and took several breaths. The kiss left her weak in the knees and she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it to her room. Licking her lips she smiled. The date was wonderful and she shared several passionate kisses with Inuyasha in one night.

Things were finally looking up for Kagome. Tip-toeing, she spotted Sango sleeping on the couch. She made her way down the hall, the pups were tucked in and sleeping. She kissed them on the forehead and went straight to her room, throwing herself on the bed. With a grin she stretched.

_Tonight was amazing. _Inuyasha was lucky. He just might be getting that second date.

**Please Review and check out my story Defying Fate! I would love feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: Own Satoshi (means clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise) and Chieko nickname Chie (means wise child or child blessed with wisdom). The meaning is important to understand their unique personalities for later chapters. **

**Chapter 9: Decision**

Inuyasha was in a good mood, a really good mood. His date with Kagome went smoothly (besides the cop incident), in fact, he was sure that if he asked her for a second date she would say yes. Things were looking up for him. And that kiss, that mind-blowing-leave-you-wet-and-begging-for-more kiss was absolutely amazing. He wanted to kiss her like that at every waking moment of the day. If they had not been rudely interrupted, Inuyasha was sure that he would have gotten more than just a kiss.

There was always next time.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Miroku as he popped his head inside Inuyasha's office door. He could not help being curious seeing a grinning Inuyasha especially since he was cheerful in the morning. Inuyasha was never cheerful in the morning. Everyone in the office knew to avoid him until eleven o'clock. There was no exception, not even for his best friend Miroku.

"My date with Kagome was amazing." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Okay…" Miroku cautiously walked inside. "I'm glad that it went well, but you're creeping me out. You're acting like a lovesick girl. Not that I'm really complaining. I've never seen you like this before."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't ruin my mood Miroku or you'll pay." Miroku smiled sheepishly and put his hands up in surrender. "Anyway," He gave one last look at Miroku before looking back out the window. "I don't know what to do next. I wonder if I should ask her out again now, or maybe it's too soon. Maybe I should wait a bit. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to take up all her time when she has pups to care for." He frowned as he thought about the situation more. "I know she was work too. I don't want to get in the middle of it, but I want her. I want to make her happy. I want…" Inuyasha let out another sigh.

"Wow, you really must like Kagome." Miroku said as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs in Inuyasha's office. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would ever see Inuyasha so content, so happy. Not after what Kikyo put him through.

"I do, she's amazing."

"Well, that's good because Sango will kill you if you hurt her."

"I know." They sat in silence. Inuyasha still thought about the next step. It was only one date, but a chance of starting a relationship was high, right? "Miroku," when he got his attention, he continued. "What do you think I should do?"

His best friend shrugged. "I guess the best way to handle things is to take it slow."

"Should I call her?"

"No, that will make you seem desperate. Wait until she calls you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Trust me Inuyasha. Remember, I got my girl."

"Yea," he grumbled. "I'm still amazed at that."

"Thanks Inuyasha. I feel the love."

He grinned. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as the customers left the café. She checked on her pups who were quietly coloring at a small table Sango set for them. Her thoughts kept going back to her night with Inuyasha. She couldn't remember the last time she had such fun on a date. Her strange attraction to him made her feel a little uneasy, but for once, she wanted a relationship. She wanted something to work out with him.<p>

Glancing at her pups again, she let out a sigh. Her pups were a top priority in her life. She swore to herself not to let another man sweep her off her feet like their father did. She was not going to be fooled a third time. But there she was, falling for Inuyasha, hard. Kagome shook her head. She would just tell Inuyasha that her pups came first. If he didn't understand, then it wasn't meant to be.

_Well that would just suck ass. _She thought glumly.

"Earth to Kagome." She blinked and turned to Sango. "You've been standing there day dreaming."

"Sorry."

Sango leaned on the countertop and stared intently at her. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your date with Inuyasha." She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Well, it was good." Kagome said as a customer walked up to her.

Sango waited to the customer left before replying. "That's it? Good?"

"Yep." She smiled. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Spill everything now."

"There is nothing to spill." Kagome took a tray of cakes and walked over to a table with a young couple.

Back at the counter, Sango still watched her intently. "What?"

"Tell me Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes and wiped the counter down. "Well…"

"Well what?"

She smiled at Sango, feeling like a high school girl again. "He took me to Little Haven." Sango gaped at her. "I was shocked too."

"It's super hard to get in. I did he pull that off?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, but we had so much fun. We even danced."

"Awww, so romantic."

"Well," Kagome dropped her voice into a whisper. "We went to park."

"And?"

"We were on the swings and then we kissed." She sighed remembering the feel of his soft lips against hers.

"Okay, keep it PG Kagome."

"It wasn't like anything else happened. We didn't do what you think." Sango raised a brow. "I cop came so Inuyasha took me home."

Sango burst into a fit of giggles. Some of the customers stopped and looked over at the two. Kagome waited patiently until she was done.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is."

"I'm kinda glad though. Honestly if he didn't show up, we would have done a lot more than make out like horny teenagers." Sango shook her head and stepped away from the counter, making her rounds.

Kagome took the time to check on her pups again. She gave them a kissed and stroked the top of their heads before going back to work. Her conversation was put on hold since it was lunch time. Sango did not bring anything up until closing.

"So, back to our conversation earlier." she began. Kagome groaned. "So when are you two going to see each other again?"

"I don't know Sango. I had a great time with him, but…"

"Your pups come first." Kagome stopped sweeping to see Sango standing with her hands on her hips. "Kagome, sweetheart, I love you to death, but sometimes you make me want to choke you. How long are you going to use that as an excuse?"

"Sango, you know my pups are my world."

"I know that. I love them to death too, but you need to know that it's okay to have fun sometimes." Sango walked over and gave her a gently squeeze before pulling away. "I know that things didn't work out with that guy, but Inuyasha is different. I can honestly say that he is a decent guy. Besides I already threatened to castrate him if he hurts you."

"Sango!"

"What?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I aim to please." She sat in one of the chairs. "Look, all I'm saying is give him a chance. He is a nice guy. You're not the only one who was in a bad relationship."

"But the pups-"

"Set things straight. Tell him that your pups come first."

"Do you think he will leave if I say that?"

"No, he loves kids. Just tell him so you two are on the same page."

"Now?"

"Yea, call him up." Kagome hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now go outside. I will get Satoshi and Chie ready to leave." Kagome could only nod as Sango pushed her to the door.

Stepping outside, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually dialed Inuyasha's number.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed as he finished typing up the last of his proposal for his meeting tomorrow. The day was almost over and Kagome had yet to call him. At times he almost dialed her number, but at the last minute he was able to stop himself. He frowned and wondered why he listened to Miroku in the first place. He did not want Kagome to think that he was no longer interested in her.<p>

His phone began to ring. After fishing it out of his pocket, he glanced at the number and nearly shouted in victory. Composing himself, he let it ring two more times before answering.

"Hello."

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was music to his ears.

"How are you doing Kagome?" He hoped his voice wasn't too shaky.

"I'm good. Listen, about last night."

"I had an amazing time. Did you?" There was a pause before he head a gently yes in response. "I'm glad. I was thinking about our next date."

"Inuyasha, I have to take care of my pups. I already don't spend time with them because I am working."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. "I know Kagome. I don't want to take up your time from them. I was just thinking that maybe you and your pups can spend a day with me. Only when you are free." He waited for her response, silently praying that she approved of his idea.

"…Oh. That sounds really nice Inuyasha. The pups would love that."

"Would you love it too?"

"Yes." He smiled when he heard her laugh. "I hope you are not trying to get my pups to like you."

"They already like me. Besides, I have a niece and nephew around their ages. Kids love to make friends."

"Well, that's true."

"So, whenever a good day is for you just let me know."

"I will."

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see you again."

Again, there was a pause. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kagome." He hung up and grinned. Kagome approved and now he only had to wait to give him a date. Yea, he could wait. Things were moving forward again.

_I can't wait until our date._

**A/N**

**I know I haven't updated in months. I've been having writers block, but I am slowly coming out of it. I hope I still have my readers and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time.**

**Rockerchick16**


End file.
